1. Field
The present technology relates to a method of spectroscopy analysis. More particularly, embodiments of the technology involve a system and method for performing surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy to determine the effect of the presence of a first substance on the behavior of a second substance in a test fluid.
2. Related Art
Petroleum production involves substances, such as brine, that can be damaging to production, transportation, and/or processing equipment. Thus, in petroleum production it is often desirable to combine an additive, such as a corrosion inhibitor, with the petroleum product, such as oil, to preserve the product and/or equipment during the production, transportation, and/or processing processes. Such additives may be tested in a laboratory setting to determine their effectiveness. Often, multiple additives are added to oil or other petroleum products to simultaneously address multiple different problems. Conventional testing methods fail to adequately determine the effectiveness of using multiple additives simultaneously.
Thus, there is a need for an improved process for analyzing the effectiveness of petroleum additives that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional testing processes.